midnight
by ariblack10
Summary: book 1 in the life of Jacob black
1. welcome to hog warts

bella: ari black dose not own anything she may enter in this story but the plot line

* * *

We were going to school at Hogwarts a school of witch craft and wizards and I don't like it Okay I don't like school in general mostly because of teachers , homework and bullies but my favorite subject is lunch. I think it's kind of like a brooding school. then I sat down in a train compartment with 4 kids I didn't know ,Samuel, Nessie( who sat on my lap;) , and the famous ( not really ) hot headed tempered Paul lohotie. Our kids stayed with their great grandpa Charlie except for shark boy because he is a blond boy (who looked similar to captain Rex garret smith) said "hello mate, I'm malfoy, Draco malfoy" then I said "hey, I'm Jacob black" then a boy w/h black hair and a lightning bolt scar in the shape of a h said "are you the heir of the great epriem black? Oh…I'm Harry potter by the way mate." And I said "yes that's me because my dad Billy black never phased you're the Harry potter aren't you uncle serious talks 'bout you all the time well, when I get the chance to see him" then a girl said "hello I am Hermione granger and the red beside me is Ronald weasely" then Ron said " have you had a good afternoon mate" then Nessie said " he always dose w/h me I'm Renesmee black but call me Nessie" then Paul said "I'm Paul lohotie that's Samuel ulely over there, dog."

30 minutes past

Shark boy came in wearing his robes and said "hey mama, sup dad we will be there in five minutesgreat grandpa carsile said to go ahead and put your robes on" then left and Draco said who is that and why did he call you dad?" then I said "that's my son shark boy he is playing the role of my brother Nessie my wife will be my girlfriend Renesmee Cullen her mother will be my sis Bella black, her husband will be her boyfriend Edward mason, jasper will be jasper hale, Roseilene will be jaspers twin, carsile will be dr. Cullen, Esme will be professor Cullen, Emmett and Alice will be Cullen's, Samuel and Paul will be my adopted brothers , Leah and Seth will be and are my step-brother and sister, Jared, quil, and embry are Altera's my triplet cousins we were all adopted by the Cullen's" then we put on our robes and the train came to an halt and we got off and the 1st years went to the boats and I had to get in a boat w/h Emmett in the middle of the ride he started rocking the boat and I whisper yelled "Emmett McCarthy Cullen don't you"- the boat flipped over and I scrambled on top of it. When we got on land Nessie came and put her wand on my robes and said some spell and they became dry same for my hair rose did the same for Emmett. Then a professor lead us to a door that lead into the great hall and said "Okay wait here while I get them ready stay quiet and take this time to calm down" she shot me and Emmett an glare I glared at Emmett. then a ghost came and said " Jacob how have you been dear, no trouble have you, my boy" it was nearly headless nick, I felt my face grow hot then the professor came in and said " okay come on and keep calm" we went to the front of the great halland said "listen to Alubs dombldoor"then a man as old as Cullen ( ha ha then Edward pushed me but not hard enough to be noticed) said" welcome 1st yearsand welcome back to others professor mongrel will start the sorting go to her when your name is called" then mongrel said " Jared altra" Jared walked up there the hat was placed on his head the hat said " hmm brave, courage ,committed, evil eye and loyal GIRFFENDOR! for brave" he went to a table "Quil altra" Quil went up there and the said "ahhh, smart, impatient, hater, shy, fighter, and disobedient there is no doubt you belong in SLITERN" Quil ran (human speed) to Draco "Embry Altra" the hat then said "lemma see here kid Impatient, mean, think your better than anyone else, bratty, and bully you so belong In SLITHREN" Embry ran to his partner in crime. " Samuel black" then the hat said "SLITHREN" "PAUL BLACK" then it yelled "SLITHREN" a while later " Jacob Ephraim black'' I walked up there as soon as it hit my head it yelled ….. I squeezed my eyes shut "GRIFFENDOR!" I was the last one left Emmett, Blondie, and jasper were in slithren. Alice was in raven claw shark boy, Renesmee, Isabella (Bella), Seth, Leah, Jared, Edward, and I got in Gryffindor more of us got in Gryffindor. Then Dumbledore said " we also got two new professors and a doctor year, professor Quillen for defense agent the dark arts, professor Cullen for muggel technology and dr. Cullen for mystical cultures. Hargird will now be doing dangerous cultures let the feast began" I had tons of food, no one would talk to me, finally a boy said " Jacob black, I am Nevile are you related to serious black" then I said " yes, he's my uncle" then Dumbledore said " okay perfects, take the 1st years to their rooms" then we followed Percy ( Neisse told me who he was) then candles started to fly and Percy said " that's peeves only the bloody barren can control him" then a glass ball fell from above my love I pushed her out of the way and Percy said " look out black" and all went black

RENESMEE P.O.V

Jacob pushed me out of the way just as peeves dropped a glass ball on his head and Percy yelled " look out black" once he passed out peeves flew around me and picked shark boy off the ground I let out a fierce hiss peeves joked and said " your not his mother" and I said " BUT I'M HIS BROTHERS GIRL SO DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM AGAIN" peeves dropped him and said " oooh scary" and headless nick said " peeves stop tormenting renesmee or I will get bloody Baren" and peeves left

* * *

Bella: that's the end and Jacob it seams like you always get hurt

Jacob: well that's just who I am and my head hurts

Edward: if my daughter gets hurt I'll brake your leg

Renesmee: I can look after myself thank you readers please review pretty please with a werewolf of your choice on top

sam: i'm going to keep my mouth shut

harry: you better mate


	2. 1st day

**Sam: since I was talking smart to Bella's daughter last time I get to do the disclaimer so Ari black 10 only owns the plot there happy now Ari**

**Ari: yes, she is now shut up before I let the erasers lose on you**

**Sam: shutting up**

**Jacob: wow for a seven year old kid you sure can get sam to do what you want him to do high five**

***high fives Ari***

**Ari: why thank you werewolf **

**Sam: can we get on to the story now**

*** Ari lets erasers out***

**Ari: have fun my erasers**

**Sam: what!?**

**pack, Cullen's, golden trio, flock and Ari: mwahahaha**

**Fang: now on to the story**

* * *

When I woke up it was light and shaky said "dad, dad time for school" then I got up by the time we got to the great hall I was finally awake I sat down between two red heads "hey, I'm Jacob, Jacob black" and one said "I'm Fred that's gorge are you related to sious black" and I said "yes he is my uncle" then Fred said "he is a bad person…." "been wanted for years" gorge finished " but you're a good person right" then I said "when I'm away from my adopted brother Sam and my cousins Jared, Quil, and Embry together we only mean trouble we are some badass teenagers and we have done some stupid things before" I lowered my voice " to be honest I've went to jail because of them but I've only got a little bit of uncle Seri in me only triggers when I am with them" then Quil, Jared, and I started howling like the wolves we are I did it till Percy said "Black stop howling you're not a dog" then I said " like I said they are badass trouble" and he said "do not say that word again" then I said " 'Kay'" at that Harry said " Jake, oh can I call you Jake?" then I said my famous line " sure, sure" then went to class two of the fake triplets were in that class I knew I had to separate them so I sat in-between them and Draco said "what is a bloody Gryffindor doing here"

* * *

**Ari: wow that was short **

**Sam: so...much...pain**

**Quill: that's what you get for angering THE ARI**

**Sam: I thought you were on my side!**

**Embry: in what world would we help the worst alpha err I mean beta ever**

**Sam: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Jacob: and you hurt Nessie's feelings**

**Sam: tell her I said I'm sorry**

**Ari: fang any idieas how to shut him up the erasers didn't work or at least freak him out**

**Fang: i'll do my thing**

*** turns invisible and walks behind sam* **

**fang: hey**

**Sam: where are you**

*** turns visible***

***sam screams***

***everyone laughing***

**Sam: I think I wet my pants and readers please review while I go change pants**


	3. voldamort is jane and atacks

**Jared: well now Sam is going to get back on fang so fang do the disclaimer**

**fang: Ari do I have to**

**Ari: I'll do it Ari black 10 only owns the blot **

**Fang: do you mean Ari black 10 dose not own twilight and harry potter but Ari black 10 dose own the plot... I CANT BELIVE I FELL FOR THAT!**

1 year later

I started having nightmares about someone going missing then Jasper went missing all of the Cullen's except me ness and Bella went to look for him we stayed in the great hall with Alubs then I saw Jane and hid behind Snape. Jane had her mouth inches from ness's neck and said "Dear Bella we all know what one bit will do to Renesmee so lower that shield of your and don't use it to shield anyone else's mind and come with me" then after she left snape said "we got to get the others" then we got the others and went to the clearance then Jane walked out and Bella got in front of nessie and said "were is Jasper" then Jane said "we don't need him because we got enough witness's here right now" then we got out of the bush "oh, and It looks like you brought the guard dog how wonderful" I ran over to ness and said "you okay babe" then it started bells went down first, Emmett took two steps toward jane and she had him flat on his back then snape said "cover for Alice" when snape tells you to do something you do it so I ran at Jane jumping and Phasing in mid-air. Edward and Emmett were at my side in a second ready to help me take her out when I was hit with a recognized fire in my vanes it wasn't real but it might as well be. it was an illustration of pain a dose of janes power, I keep waiting for death but I knew it would never happen finally blackness …. when I woke up the whole school was there then we went home a portal opened and sucked me, Nessie, Edward and bella in

Fang: review before I fly away

Renesmee: is fangy cranky

Jacob: he had to do the disclaimer

Renesmee: lucky well I guess we all get a turn even jakey Jake

Jacob: tell me about it


	4. an note

**A/n**

**hey, guys I really would like you to review in all my stories I have only gotten four reviews and they are negative if your going to review don't be a hater it really ticks me off and for those people who said nasty things to my csi story it is my brother who wrote it and he is only four and thank you to olliebella for not being a hater **


End file.
